So you wanna be noticed?
by justinewhitlock4eva
Summary: America was ready to introduce his brother to the world. He had decided to broadcast him live on the 5’o clock news. Of course being the dumb ass he his, he went straight into Matthews room without knocking. This day would certainly get Canada noticed.


**ok hi! this is a one shot unless you want more. lol And french shall be translated at the end. XD**

**Disclaimer: i dont own hetalia or the song canadian please.**

America was ready to introduce his brother to the world. He had decided to broadcast him live on the 5'o clock news. Of course being the dumb ass he his, he went straight into Matthews room without knocking. This day would certainly get Canada noticed. Not in the best of ways though.

Alfred had went out and bought a camera earlier. He had come up with the idea of broadcasting his brother on the news so people wouldn't forget about him. Alfred came home and opened the camera and put in batteries. He flipped on the television for a while because Mattie had been in the shower. Alfred loved embarrassing him but just could not stand the thought of the world _seeing_ his brother.

When the show America had been watching ended thirty minutes later, he figured Canada would be done showering and decent now. He rushed into the kitchen where the camera had been previously disregarded. "Haha this shall show the world!" Alfred never even thought about the consequences of his stupidity.

" Ok thanks for tuning in! I am the best place in the world! America! But tonight I am introducing you to my little brother Canada." With that Alfred turned the camera away from his face and slowly and quietly opened the door.

An upbeat music could be heard in the background. Alfred was flabbergasted by what he saw. There stood Canada in a red t-shirt baggy jeans and black converse, facing the mirror dancing and…and… Raping

_" Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please._

_Even if in the winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our countries bordered by three different seas!_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please._

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please._

_The Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the aussies_

_But I know you wanna be Canadian!_

_Et si ce n'`etait pas assez. On a deux langues officielles:_

_L'anglais et le François. Ooh la la._

It was to much for Alfred, hearing his younger brother try to use Frances bedroom voice. He silently backed out of the room and burst into silent peals of laughter. Once he regained his composure he reentered Matthews room waited a few moments and said "so Mattie! Say hi to the world! Everybody this is my little brother Matthew or Canada." Canada's face turned beet red. "um… uh… hi!" then Alfred 'completed his film by saying " know you know who Matthew is! Bye!"

Later that night on the 11 'o clock news, Matthew became known world wide. After a late night the night before Matthew was fast asleep despite the fact that Alfred's phone was ringing non-stop. The next morning while Alfred slept in Canada answered the phone. " Hello Alfred Jones phone, Matthew Williams speaking." He waited for the other person to speak. "bonjur mon petite Mathieu! I never new you were so fluent in French! Or were such a good performer! I am so proud to say I am related to you!" Matthew was confused by this " pardon? I don't know what you are talking of?" Francis chuckled. " ah! You were on the news hier soir! America told the world of how "j'aime mon frère" was exactly what he said. You were singing a song called Canadian s'il vous plait, non?" Canada's eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be that his brother posted him singing on the news! "WHAT!!?! Mon frère showed that on the news!? How could he!" France felt bad for the child. "im désolé! I had know idea! I'm sure l'Angleterre will be calling him later… non worries mon Mathieu." Matthew put his face in his palm; " I have to go now au revoir Francis." With that Matthew hung up the phone.

All was quiet for that of 5 seconds. Only the chirping of birds and humming of passing cars could be heard. Slowly a red, hot rage was building inside of Matthew. He could only think of one person he could take his anger out on. " ALFRREEEDDDDD!!!!!!!!".

* * *

**End note: ok i know my grammer sucks. review if you want more lol tnx for reading! on with the translations. feel free to corect me.**

_Et si ce n'`etait pas assez. On a deux langues officielles: L'anglais et le François:_ And if it 'WAS `not enough. It has two official languages: English and French

bonjur mon petite Mathieu: hello my little matthew (?)

hier soir: last night (?)

j'aime mon frère: i love my brother (?)

s'il vous plait: please ( i knew this one! (:)

im désolé: im sorry (?)

Mon frère: my brother

mon: my

non: no

au reviour: good bye


End file.
